creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abby Drowned
Hey what up my names Abigail my friends call me Andy or Abbs I'm a very crazy weird unique person but very shy when you first meet me I love creepypasta Laughing jack BEN Drowned Jeff the killer Sally masky hoodie trenderman splendorman sexual offenderman eyeless jack smile dog and much much more I love PEWDIEPIE! Nigahiga smosh Cry danisnotonfire amazingphil. I'm a gamer nerd smart bubbly person my style is tomboyish look my closet are hoodies skinny jeans and converses I have black hair I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME TOO!! I'm in the BVB army BRO FIST? GAMZEE MAKARA BAICHES!! BLACK VEIL BRIDES ATL ETF FIR AA BOTDF i fuckin love anime sebby is my baby ciel is my biatch so is alois grell is my fab best friend DEATH note i love that i have the mangas light is my biatch L is my homie and Misa can go do what ever the f she wants black butler!! Lyrics and message Black Veil Brides' lyrics have dealt with topics aimed at people who feel like outcasts in society. Their bass player, Ashley, said this in an interview about the message the band sends to its listeners: “ We carry a message of believing in yourself and letting no one tell you otherwise. We stand up for the underdog and the disenfranchised. Anything strange, odd, or unique… we embrace that. So basically standing up for yourself; have fun and live your life how you choose. You only have one life, make the most of it. ” 113 Band name Ash also explains the meaning of the band name "Black Veil Brides": “ Black Veil Brides is a Roman Catholic term used for when a woman marries into the church and gives up all the pleasures of life to devote her life to God. She is then deemed a Black Veil Bride. Sorta similar to a rock band where you have to give up many things in pursuit of what you're passionate about or believe in. It also has the dichotomy of the positive and negative. The happiest time in one's life, could be getting married. And the opposite of that in one's life would be at a funeral of a loved one. It all tends to fit really well for a dark and heavy rock band. Hey I'm Abby but secretlyI am batman be jelly BLACK VEIL BRIDES!! In Irish- Hug Tá mé Abby ach rúnda tá mé Batman bheith glóthach Brides veil dubh. - Andy Biersack (lead vocals), Ash Purdy (bass, backing vocals), Jake Pitts (lead guitar), Jinxx (rhythm guitar, violin) and Christian "CC" Coma (drums). In Irish- Andy Biersack (vocals luaidhe), Fuinseog Purdy (Bass, vocals tacaíocht), Jake Pitts (giotár luaidhe), Jinxx (rithim giotár, veidhlín) agus Críostaí "CC" Bheirnicé (drumaí). ~ANDY (talk) 18:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC)andy BEST FRIENDS (all of you guys are #1 for me :) ) #Tala #Emily #penny #Charnell #Tamara #David GO ABBY!!! I luvs you!! HEYYYYYYY ANDYYYYYYYYYYY WHAT ARE YA DOING?????!! hi! OMG I love Black Veil Brides! Andy and Ash are so hot!! Xxthegirlonfirexx (talk) 18:42, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Emma Biersack (lol) Hey girl! This is meh new account! So yeah. Hi!!! >___< Tala Drowned (talk) 02:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Tala_Drowned Hey Batman! What's up with chu?